


Want to Play Some Quiddich?

by Pennae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennae/pseuds/Pennae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth year “Want to play some quiddich?” Cedric asks Harry. A little smut in the locker room after a game in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to Play Some Quiddich?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got tired of all the Harry/Cedric smut being done in the prefect bathroom (not that, that isn't smut-tastic, but I wanted something else too) and made one.  
> I tried to keep in mind that Cedric is a seventeen year old hormonal male, and so it isn't all sweet touches and love. On that note, I've had someone say this is non-con, but I don't think it is. Yes, at first Harry had no idea where it was going, and is young, but at no point he said no and I'm pretty sure he got what was going on before it happened. I'd like to think cannon Cedric as well as my portrayal of him would have stopped had Harry asked or said no. Rant done, enjoy the smut.

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Usually during Christmas vacation he’d get time alone; but with the Tri-wizard tournament going on and the other two schools staying, well, not to many people went home for the holidays. Or at least it seemed that way, since he still had people sneering at him wherever he went, flashing that stupid badge around.

He hadn’t had a Christmas this bad since the Dursley’s. He was hated again, and not only that, he still couldn’t figure the golden egg out and it’s screeching was not helping his mood.

“Hey, Potter!”

The small boy tensed and allowed his fellow Hogwarts champion to catch up. He wasn’t sure what to think of the older boy. He seemed nice, but his group of friends were one of the most vocal against the Gryffindor. But he was honestly grateful when Harry warned him about the dragons. Add in Cho as well, and the Hufflepuff was just a confusion to the poor boy.

“Hey,” the older boy rubbed the back of his head nervously, mussing his blond hair. “I was wondering if you wanted to play some Quidditch with me?” Harry looked up confused, making Cedric blush slightly as he went on the explain. “It’s stressful having so many people stare at me all the time. You’re one of the few who don’t, and I figure you feel the same way, so I thought we could do something together to relieve some stress.” He rambled.

Harry looked at him curiously, the other boy just kept getting harder to figure out. “Sure.” He’d never say no to some flying.

Cedric looked incredibly relived and gave him a brilliant smile. “Great.”

The pitch was empty when they got there, much to their relief. The sky was slightly grey, but they ignored it as they mounted the school brooms and shot up in the air. Cedric opened his palm and let the snitch he was holding loose. Both boys shared a competitive look before darting around after the illusive gold ball.

When a drop of water hit Cedric in the nose causing him to go cross-eyed, he stopped. Soon the sky opened up and water rained down on the two. Shrieks from below brought the two flyers attention down to the ground. While flying around it seemed they had gained an audience, an audience that was now racing inside to get out of the rain.

“Guess we should probably go in.” Cedric floated over to Harry disappointed.

The bespectacled boy laughed at him, “Why? Now we know no one is going to interrupt our game.”

The blond blinked before a smile stole over his face, “Why, you’re right.” With a devious grin he darted after a flash of gold, making Harry curse and chase after him.

By the time the snitch was finally caught both boys were soaked through but had identical grins, both completely relaxed. “Good game.” Cedric patted Harry on the back as they walked to the change rooms.

“Thanks.” Harry’s fingers curled more securely around the snitch. “Not bad yourself.”

Cedric held open the door for the smaller male and they enter the locker room, dripping puddles on the tiled floors. Having never much cared about physical appearances, and soaking wet, Harry dropped the small ball on a bench and started pulling his uniform off. It was a little difficult as the wet garments were determined to stick to his small body. He eventually got it all off and set off to the showers, sneezing on the way.

Behind him, staring in shock, Cedric hadn’t even started removing his wet clothing. Hufflepuffs were all about giving everyone their privacy, so he was shocked at Harry’s actions. He snapped out of it as Harry yelped and jumped out of the shower shivering.

“What’s wrong?” Cedric’s eyes darted around the shower stall, wandering what made Harry jump out of it.

“There’s no hot water.” The fourteen-year-old grumbled, wrapping his arms around his shivering body.

Cedric’s grey eyes left the shower and instead focused on his companion. His mouth did a weird combination of drying out and over salivating. For a scrawny fourteen-year-old, Harry Potter had a proportioned body. He was of course skinny, but thanks to Hogwarts food, it wasn’t a bad, I can see your ribs, skinny. Thanks to Quidditch, his legs were nicely muscled and strong. And, Cedric’s dry tongue darted out to try and wet dry lips as his gaze lingered between the boys legs, he was developing very nicely.

Harry huffed, not noticing Cedric’s gaze, and walked over to his discarded clothing. “Do you know any drying charms?” He asked as he picked up his shirt. When Cedric didn’t answer he looked over to where the older boy was. The blond was just in the motions of removing his boxers so Harry placed his shirt down and walked back over, wondering if the water had warmed up. “Cedric?”

“I don’t know a drying charm, not something I thought I would need for the tournament.” He grinned at Harry, a glint in his eyes. “But I do know a way to warm up.”

“Oh,” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I know muggles share body heat when trapped in snow, but since we’re wet, I don’t think that’ll help us too much.”

“Ye of little faith.” Cedric padded the few feet separating them and wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

Harry looked up with innocent curiosity and wrapped his own arms around the older boy. Cedric could already feel his body heating up as his blood raced through his body, starting to pool in his lower half.

“You’re warm,” Harry brought his face to the taller’s chest and tightened his grip. “But I’m still cold.”

“Then I’ll have to change that.” He purred and his hands started massaging Harry’s back, working their way down until his hands were full of the perfect globes of Harry’s butt.

“C-cedric?” Harry lifted his head from the chest in front of him and looked up with a blush. “What are you doing?”

“Warming you up.” Cedric purred, his voice smooth like silk. He looked down with lidded eyes. “You’re warming up, aren’t you?”

“W-well, yes, but…”

Cedric’s hands stopped massaging and instead gripped the mounds of flesh, lifting Harry up so their crotches were meshed together. Harry, as soon as his feet left the ground, instinctively wrapped his legs around Cedric’s waist, and blushed as he felt Cedric’s half hard cock. By this time Cedric was lightly panting and his skin was no longer wet with just water.

Wanting Harry’s skin flushed like he knew his was, he carried the boy over to the bench and sat down with him in his lap, freeing his hands now that he didn’t need to hold him up. Only one hand left the globes, one started massaging again while the other curled itself in the black hair. He gripped the soft stands and brought Harry’s head down to his, first licking the younger’s lips before sealing them with his own.

He could feel the younger starting to harden and in a burst of impatience, aggressively pried Harry’s mouth open and thrust his tongue into the virgin mouth. They parted for air and Cedric’s hand left the younger’s hair.

“Cedric.” Harry breathed, blushing, nervous.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to make you feel good.” His hand slid down the small body, to the pink erection. He allowed his fingers to lightly brush the organ, watching Harry’s face. The boy just flushed and bit his lip.

Cedric wanted none of that and abruptly thrust his hips forward, crashing the two hard erections together. Harry’s head tilted back and a gasp burst from cherry lips. Grinning, the blonds hand wrapped around the base of Harry’s cock and without waiting for what was happening to register in Harry’s mind, started a fast pumping motion. The younger boy made a high keening noise and couldn’t help but thrust forward into the hand, causing his and Cedric’s erections to bump against each other.

It didn’t take long - Cedric wondered if the younger boy had even had an erection before - for Harry to choke back a moan and cum all over Cedric’s lower body.

  
Cedric admired the boy’s flushed skin and gasping breaths, but his own straining need prevented him from admiring for too long. His hand uncurled from the others soft dick and rubbed it in the liquid coating his groin, covering it in sticky, white fluid. He licked his lips, watching Harry’s face still, as he brought his hand around the younger’s body, to his ass where his other hand still massaged, and brought a sticky finger to the pink hole. He circled it with his finger as Harry’s closed eyes shot open and started at him in shock. Having got the other boys attention back on him, Cedric stopped circling the rim and instead inserted a spunk covered finger up to his knuckle.

“C-cedric…?” Harry shifted uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry,” Cedric shushed, slowly moving his finger, in and out. “It’ll be worth it.”

“Are,“ Harry bit his lip and grimaced as another finger was added. “Are you sure?

Cedric ground their hips together as he added yet another semen covered finger. “Very,” he huffed out.

He pulled his fingers out once Harry didn’t grimace every time, and grabbed his hips. Harry watched as the bigger boy lowered his upper body, wondering if he should follow and lay down as well, but more distracted by the odd feeling in his butt that lingered even without Cedric’s fingers.

Cedric lifted Harry up and moved his body forward slightly, to the younger’s confusion. “Ready?” he panted out.

Harry didn’t really know what he should be ready for, Cedric’s thought earlier were right, he’d never had an erection or even a sex talk. But, trusting the older boy still, nodded.  
Cedric’s breath left him and he swiftly brought Harry’s body down onto his erection. The older boys eyes rolled back at the tight heat while the younger let out a short screech of pain. Harry’s hands came to Cedric’s chest and his head bowed in pain, his eyes clenched shut.

Cedric’s mind come back into focus and heard Harry’s quite whimpers. He winced slightly, and sought to make it better for the younger. His right hand left Harry’s hip and started stroking the boy’s limp penis. Slowly, too slowly, the younger started hardening. Removing his left hand from his hip as well, he started rolling the younger’s soft balls in his hand as well. He felt immensely pleased as Harry gasped out in pleasure and felt him harden at a much faster pace. He sped his hand up and did his best to keep his lower body still as Harry made gasping noises. Once again, it wasn’t long before he pushed Harry to his orgasm.

While the younger came down from another high, he massaged the boys hips and butt, this time waiting.

When Harry’s mind come out of its blissful state, he became aware of the hands kneading parts of his lower body as well as the hard piece of flesh still inside of him. He bit his lip as he experimentally shifted his hips. When pain, which he was expecting, didn’t shoot up his spine, rather a pleasant kind of tingle, he looked down at Cedric.

Definitely having felt when Harry shifted, Cedric noticed the curious but unsure look being sent down to him. It was rather obvious the black haired boy was a virgin, so it didn’t take much for Cedric to deduce that the other boy didn’t know what to do now. So, with a painful throb to his encased erection at just the thought of what was to come, gripped the younger’s hips again.

Remembering what happened last time Cedric gripped his hips, Harry was a little uncertain, but hesitantly nodded to the other in trust.

Taking in a shuddering breath Cedric lifted the smaller body up, until only the head of his erection was still inside the younger’s body, and then slammed it back down.

  
Harry made a small “oh” sound that turned into a moan as pleasure surged through him. Cedric, being the teenage male he was, had no more patience after that; gripping Harry’s hips in a bruising grip he set a fast pace.

It didn’t take long for Harry to use the hands he had placed on the others chest to brace himself as moved himself up and down, just as erratic as Cedric’s now thrusting hips. He came for the third time that day with a yell of ecstasy, hands curling into fists, finger nails scraping pectoral muscles.

Cedric wasn’t done, even as Harry’s ass muscles painfully and peacefully squeezed him, and with his grip still on the younger’s hips, kept the heated motions going. When the heat curling in his lower regions started to become too much, Cedric sped the motions up, become even more erratic. He came first, shouting out with one last forceful thrust as hot streams of semen shot out inside of the pliant body on top of him.

That last thrust coupled with the burst of liquid heat set Harry off and as he came for the fourth time, his body curled on top of the older boy with a pleasure filled sob.

“Still cold?” Cedric gasped out, hands stroking the curved spine on top of him.

“No,” Harry mumbled into the others chest. “Now ‘m tired.”

Cedric let out a breathless laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm now in the process (it will be slow, fear the procrastination) of transfering all my stories from FF.net onto here. I'm only going to post the fics that are finished however (hence why it'll be ice-cube-melting-in-winter slow). My current work-in-progress (that is almost done, woo-cha!) will only be started on here when I finish it, so I have no reason to not update for more than a year...


End file.
